


afterglow

by hyuckiesss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Not A Lot Of Plot, Pining, idk - Freeform, this is a bit dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiesss/pseuds/hyuckiesss
Summary: But knowing himself, he knew this would be a topic he'd spent hours thinking and worrying about. But that's a problem for future Mark, present Mark was going to enjoy some delicious and greasy chicken with his best friend while they watched some dumb show on Netflix.What's important is that the younger doesn't realize the internal turmoil he's currently in because of Donghyuck's stupid long hair and pretty tan legs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoopyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopyren/gifts).



> Hi!  
> This is the first fic I ever post on here aaaa i'm quite nervous about this but oh well I felt good about posting it so here it goes! It's really bad and rushed but I was motivated enough to write today and decided to share this to the world woohooo scary  
> also English is not my first language please keep that in mind! this might have some errors dont b too harsh i dont wanna cry haha, and if you have constructive criticism feel free to comment! It'd help me a lot!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely lucia <3 For being the best friend ever and helping me hehe this little thing is for u te amo bb
> 
> This won't be too long, I expect to write 2 or 3 chapters more and finish it. I wanted it to be a oneshot but I also wanted to post some of it already so my impatient side won lol let's see how it goes D:  
> This first chapter mentions alcohol and drugs at one part, it's nothing serious just letting you know beforehand! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like it! <33  
> plz i need validation
> 
> btw title is from Afterglow by Taylor Swift ive been listening to her music a lot lately she's amazing !!!!

Mark hated physical affection. If you so tried to get close to him and give him a hug, or worse, a kiss, he'd try to slap you off and escape from the grasp. This encounter often happened with people like Donghyuck or Jungwoo, who still tried very hard to give him some hugs or kisses. It was understandable behavior from these two since they expressed their love and affection through physical demonstration. This was the most common reasoning behind the constant chasing after Mark. Or maybe it was to annoy the poor dude since it was very clear he despised the abrupt kisses and hugs they were so focused on giving him. There could be different opinions about the whole situation and Mark's behavior towards them but at the end of the day, it was just the differences in their personalities.

You see, Mark was willing to claim he despised the hugs and kisses to get rid of them but in reality, he did not dislike the affection. Sure, it did get overbearing sometimes and it was simply too much to handle for him when he was exhausted after hours of practice, but what he hated the most was how his usual attacker, as expected his best friend Donghyuck, made him feel. 

There was a lot of debate concerning his sexuality, especially from fans around the world and these opinions were often found on twitter. Mark often engaged in social media and when he stumbled upon comments about him they left him quite confused. His sexuality wasn't something he spent hours thinking about, he preferred to just ignore it and focus on his career which already gave him enough problems and it also served as a great distraction. Being an idol and finding a significant other was not something that easy, he barely had time to worry about himself so how was he going to find the time to get a girlfriend? 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Donghyuck, as he waited for a reply from the older. Donghyuck was looking at him with a boring expression on his face. He was wearing those stupid pink sunglasses he bought years ago and his hair was slightly damp. He must've showered recently Mark thought. The older continued to stare at his best friend without realizing he was ignoring whatever he had said to him. 

Donghyuck was wearing one of his comfy yet ugly outfits, meant for chilling around the dorm and not going out to meet the fans. He had a white t-shirt on and some black Adidas shorts that showcased his beautiful toned legs. Moving his gaze towards the other's face again he noticed something. His hair was getting really long, it was the longest he had seen him with, it was a beautiful brown shade with a color similar to green on the tips, the green being the cause of the leftover purple dye he had months ago during the promotion of their song Punch. His hair was long enough to get on a tiny ponytail or bun that he had seen on other people. This thought left him quite nervous and he felt himself blush a bit, which was very embarrassing because the younger was still waiting for a reply. Why was he blushing thinking about Hyuck with his hair on a ponytail? That was something he did not want to think about right now. All this staring came to an end once again when he heard his name being called by the boy in front of him. His expression was getting more annoyed by the seconds and honestly, it was quite expected since Mark hadn't reacted yet. 

Mark finally broke out of the little thought bubble he was on and tried to pay attention to what his friend was saying to him. He of course hadn't heard a word of what the other said so he nodded his head slightly and tried to get closer to him, trying once again to get the younger to repeat his words.

'Are you drunk?' Donghyuck asked him. He seemed pissed off judging by the way his eyebrows were furrowed, trying to get closer to the other and smell him. 'You don't smell like alcohol. Wait, don't tell me you're smoking weed now, that's something the rappers you like do right, please don't tell me you're-  
'God Hyuck i'm not! What the hell, why do you think im drunk and why would I be smoking weed? You sound ridiculous!' Mark quickly reacted to the others' words as his eyes opened significantly. Oh god, he had been staring at his best friend's face long enough to get found out. What if he mumbled some of his thoughts and exposed his weird feelings about his best friend. Or worse, what if Hyuck realized he was actually thinking about how pretty he looked and he'd get disgusted with the older and break ties with him forever even though that was not really possible since they were in the same fucking group.

His response got a loud scoff and a maybe offended Hyuck getting ready to defend himself, his lips were already forming a pout as he said his next words:  
'Well dumbass! How am I supposed to know? You stayed there for like 10 fucking minutes and didn't even look my way or listen to what I was saying, I thought something was wrong with you dude. Like you looked so lost in your thoughts you were not listening to me. Just whatever... don't scare me like that asshole or the next time you ignore me and stare at my face for like ten minutes like that i'll punch you in the face! 

Mark's quick response was to giggle awkwardly to try to get out of the situation. God, he was being so embarrassing! And in front of the person he was thinking about too, fucking great! 'Whatever, what did you say? I didn't hear you well.' Was the greatest thing he could come up with. Good job Mark!  
Donghyuck scoffed again and rolled his eyes, clearly thinking about a witty response to tease him even more.  
'Oh yeah, I know you didn't! I was just asking you if you were hungry or something we could order some fried chicken if you'd like, i'm kinda craving it right now, and since Taeil hyung is working on a song and he kicked me out of his room because I was apparently 'a big distraction for him' I just roamed around the dorm for a bit and suddenly thought about you, and that brings us here, to this conversation i'm having with you, my lovely dumb friend. So, chicken sounds good?' He ended his rambling with a tiny smile and waited for Mark's reply

'Oh yeah! I wasn't doing much to begin with, can't remember why I even came to the kitchen. So you visiting Taeil hyung was the reason why you were on this floor? Should've realized that earlier, I don't know why I didn't get more shocked about seeing you here since you seem to spend more time here than on your dorm.' Mark chuckled and scratched his ear lightly while thinking about the proposition. 'Sure, chicken sounds good. call the place for me? I'll pay, don't worry.' Hyuck nodded and muttered a low okay as he left the kitchen to get his phone.  
After the younger left, Mark felt like he could finally breathe. He started biting his nails, a habit he had when he was nervous or stressed. 

He felt strange, the whole interaction was strange. Eating with Donghyuck was something normal, he was used to it, so why was he so nervous about eating some greasy fried chicken with the other? That had been one of the weirdest feelings he had while talking to his friend. He was nervous and even blushed in front of him! He really should forget about it and focus on making music. That would be the best option for his and Hyuck's sake. But knowing himself, he knew this would be a topic he'd spent hours thinking and worrying about. But that's a problem for future Mark, present Mark was going to enjoy some delicious and greasy chicken with his best friend while they watched some dumb show on Netflix. What's important is that the younger doesn't realize the internal turmoil he's currently in because of Donghyuck's stupid long hair and pretty tan legs.


End file.
